


Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

by Duvrangrgata



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duvrangrgata/pseuds/Duvrangrgata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le ore, dopo il quinto bicchiere, avevano cominciato a confondersi e ormai non sapeva più neanche da quanto tempo fosse lì seduto – non che gliene importasse poi molto, comunque, avrebbe fatto di tutto – qualsiasi cosa – per togliersi dalla testa l'immagine di Clary che correva da Simon, incurante del pericolo, per aiutarlo ad uscire dalla sua tomba scavata di fresco.<br/>Lo stomaco gli si strinse in una morsa dolorosa al ricordo, morsa che si affrettò a calmare facendosi servire nuovamente da bere.<br/>«Sorella.»<br/>Lo sussurrò piano, a fior di labbra, assaporandone il gusto amaro sulla punta della lingua.<br/>«Sorella.»<br/>Clary aveva ragione.<br/>«Sorella.»<br/>Non importava quante volte l'avrebbe ripetuto, sarebbe sempre stato vero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

**EVERYTHING THAT KILLS ME MAKES ME FEEL ALIVE**  
_I feel something so right, doing the wrong thing_

 

 

-

 

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love is insanity, why are you my clarity? _

 

 

-

 

 

_[ **\- Sei mia sorella.**_

_**\- Non dirlo così...** _

_**\- Che cosa, "sorella"? Quando ero piccolo scoprii che se ripetevi all'infinito e abbastanza velocemente una parola qualsiasi, perdeva ogni significato. Stavo a letto sveglio e mi dicevo di continuo... zucchero, specchio, sussurro, buio. Sorella.**_  
_**Tu sei mia sorella.**_

_**\- Non importa quante volte lo ripeti, sarà sempre vero.** _

_**\- E non importa cosa non mi lasci dire, anche quello sarà sempre vero.** ]_

 

 

-

 

 

**J** ace fece un cenno all'indirizzo del barista, che si mosse per riempirgli nuovamente il bicchiere con la stessa sicurezza con cui lui avrebbe trafitto un demone, la sicurezza tipica di chi aveva fatto quel gesto milioni di volte. Senza ringraziare, buttò immediatamente giù il liquido ambrato, facendo tintinnare leggermente i residui di ghiaccio nel bicchiere. L'alcool gli scese lungo la gola, lasciando una scia di fuoco dietro di sé e annebbiandogli ulteriormente i sensi.  
Le ore, dopo il quinto bicchiere, avevano cominciato a confondersi e ormai non sapeva più neanche da quanto tempo fosse lì seduto – non che gliene importasse poi molto, comunque, a vrebbe fatto di tutto – _qualsiasi cosa_ – per togliersi dalla testa l'immagine di Clary che correva da Simon, incurante del pericolo, per aiutarlo ad uscire dalla sua tomba scavata di fresco.  
Lo stomaco gli si strinse in una morsa dolorosa al ricordo, morsa che si affrettò a calmare facendosi servire nuovamente da bere.  
«Sorella.»  
Lo sussurrò piano, a fior di labbra, assaporandone il gusto amaro sulla punta della lingua.  
«Sorella.»  
Clary aveva ragione.  
«Sorella.»  
Non importava quante volte l'avrebbe ripetuto, sarebbe sempre stato vero.  
Con uno scattò si portò il bicchiere alle labbra e lo vuotò in un sol sorso, per poi pagare e uscire a passo veloce, anche se un po' barcollante. Respirò a pieni polmoni l'aria notturna di New York, storcendo il naso per l'odore non proprio piacevole che caratterizzava la zona in cui si trovava. Affondò le mani nelle tasche e iniziò a camminare, ritrovando l'equilibrio sempre più ad ogni passo e scivolando silenzioso tra le ombre.  
Era piuttosto tardi, sicuramente i suoi fratelli si stavano chiedendo che fine avesse fatto, e Alec doveva essere ormai prossimo ad una crisi isterica.  
Non che gliene importasse poi molto, comunque, visto che l'unica persona la cui preoccupazione era interessato a scatenare era troppo impegnata a soccorrere un Nascosto per accorgersi che era sparito senza dire una parola.  
Un improvviso rumore nell'oscurità del vicolo che aveva appena superato lo mise in allarme, facendogli estrarre d'istinto una Spada Angelica con un movimento fluido.  
«Uriel», sussurò, voltandosi poi per tornare sui suoi passi, silenzioso come un gatto.  
Le Rune gli permettevano di vedere perfettamente anche al buio, tuttavia ci mise qualche secondo ad identificare la figura strisciante che stava rovistando in un cassonetto contro il muro. Sorridendo ferino, con un balzo le saltò addosso, iniziando ad ingaggiare una battaglia all'ultimo sangue tra i rifiuti, l'adrenalina che gli scorreva nelle vene come elettricità pura, mentre colpiva il demone più e più volte, le sue urla strazianti che gli rimbombavano nelle orecchie e lo riempivano di sadica soddisfazione.  
Combattere era qualcosa che gli piaceva molto più del solito – molto più del lecito – quand'era di quell'umore.  
Buttandosi di lato e andando ad impattare dolorosamente contro il lato di metallo del cassonetto, riuscì a schivare un artiglio velenoso che gli avrebbe creato non pochi problemi, nonostante l'alcool che aveva in corpo non lo stesse aiutando per niente. Maledicendosi mentalmente per aver affogato i suoi dispiaceri nel Whiskey come un qualsiasi Mondano, si chiese come mai non gli fosse venuto in mente prima di andare a cercare un demone da uccidere, cosa che sicuramente lo avrebbe aiutato molto più dello svuotare le riserve di liquore di tutti i bar di New York.  
Con un ultimo brutale affondo trapassò l'essere da parte a parte, facendo sprofondare Uriel fino all'elsa nella sua carne putrida. Dopo che la creatura si fu dissolta, con un movimento fluido pulì la lama passandosela sull'uniforme da Cacciatore, per poi riporla al suo posto, insieme alle altre armi. Passandosi una mano tra i capelli biondi, con un agile balzo saltò fuori dal cassonetto, pronto a incamminarsi nuovamente – verso dove, solo l'Angelo lo sapeva –, l'adrenalina che gli scorreva ancora nelle vene e contribuiva, insieme alle Rune, ad amplificare i suoi sensi.  
Non aveva voglia di tornare all'Istituto, di ascoltare le prediche di Alec e Izzy per un tempo infinitamente lungo, tempo durante il quale avrebbe semplicemente pensato ad altro, peggiorando ulteriormente la situazione – come tanto si divertiva a fare la maggior parte delle volte.  
Estratto il suo Stilo, si tracciò velocemente un _Iratze_ per curare le poche ferite che il demone era riuscito ad infliggergli e poi iniziò a correre, veloce come il vento, mentre tutte le preoccupazioni gli scivolavano addosso e l'istinto da Cacciatore prendeva il sopravvento, portandolo in uno dei sobborghi a più alto tasso demoniaco di New York. Ghignando, gli occhi dorati che brillavano, estrasse una nuova Spada senza neanche fermarsi, il cuore che gli batteva forte nella cassa toracica.  
Sapeva che c'era una sola cosa che potesse farlo stare meglio, che potesse scacciare il groviglio di emozioni che gli ostruiva la gola, ed era fare ciò che gli riusciva meglio.  
Implacabile come la Morte piombò sul demone più vicino, la lama che mandava fiochi bagliori nell'oscurità mentre lo uccideva con un solo affondo, ancora prima che l'essere potesse accorgersi di quello che stava succedendo.  
Quello era ciò per cui era nato, ciò che Valentine – suo padre – aveva fatto di lui.  
Si guardò le mani sporche di sangue e sorrise.  
Era il suo destino, e lui l'avrebbe accolto a braccia aperte.

 

-

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo è formato da due frasi della canzone Counting Stars dei OneRepublic, due frasi che mi hanno immediatamente fatto pensare a Jace.  
> Quelle in corsivo vengono invece dalla canzone Clarity, cover di Sam Tsui.  
> La citazione in grassetto viene invece da Città di Cenere, quando Clary e Jace sono al cimitero ad aspettare che Simon rinasca come vampiro.
> 
> Ho voluto concentrarmi in particolare sulla propensione di Jace a ferire se stesso e gli altri quando è arrabbiato o destabilizzato in qualche modo, spero vivamente di esserci riuscita e di non essere andata OOC. In caso, avvisatemi :D
> 
> Grazie per essere arrivati fino a qui, spero vi sia piaciuta.


End file.
